The present invention relates to solid-state imaging apparatus that are widely used for example as image input apparatus.
Various types such as those of MOS or CCD have been proposed and are practically employed as solid-state imaging apparatus which are used for example as image input apparatus. Among the MOS solid-state imaging apparatus are the so-called amplification type solid-state imaging apparatus having pixels of amplified solid-state imaging device (APS: Active Pixel Sensor) where a drive transistor for amplification is provided at a pixel signal generation means for generating pixel signal corresponding to signal charge generated at an electric charge generation means. Many of CMOS solid-state imaging apparatus have such construction. In these amplification type solid-state imaging apparatus, reading of pixel signal to the outside is achieved by optionally selecting signals from each individual unit pixel with controlling addresses for a pixel section where a plurality of unit pixels are arranged into a matrix.
Further, the construction disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2005-65184 is generally employed as electric charge generation means (such as photodiode PD section) in pixel of CMOS solid-state imaging apparatus which are now used in video camera, digital still camera, etc. In particular, a complete transfer type buried photodiode is used as the electric charge generation means so that signal charge generated at the photodiode PD section can be completely transferred to an electric charge accumulation section (floating diffusion FD section) to reduce noise.